


Prey

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Predator/Prey, its not sexual though, quackity gets fucking hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The hunt stays the same.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> a work from my friend whom i lov very much!
> 
> cw for blood, death, predator/prey dynamic, scared shitless quackity and etc.

Being afraid. Being absolutely, painfully scared out of your mind – that’s a deeply animalistic thing. From the beginning of time, from the moment the first mind was created, creatures ran – ran from the danger, ran from the fire, ran from the world. A dangerous world, a scary world, a disastrous world. 

Hare’s paws touching the ground, its legs bending, its heart beating painfully fast. The dirt is wet, it’s slippery, it’s hard to run in – and yet, it cannot stop, not even for a second. The beast will catch it. The beast will hurt it, it will tear its teeth into the flesh, it will take away the little life – and the hare is trying, it’s trying, it’s trying to get to safety. It’s afraid, oh so afraid – there’s nothing but fear in its little, tiny brain. 

Alex feels tiny branches slashing his face – and yet, he runs. Technoblade’s voice is loud – way too loud for someone a few meters away. Maybe, it’s the forest playing tricks – maybe, it’s the adrenalin in Quackity’s blood – but the deep, monotone monologue is heard from everywhere. It’s almost like the God itself is talking down on the mortal – it’s almost like, wherever he goes, he’ll be met with this goddamn voice. 

Tripping over a root, Alex feels another rush of adrenalin over his body. It’s raining, there is mud on his pants and face – he keeps running. He can’t stop. He just can’t. 

Techno’s calm. He’s calm, and he’s not even running, not really – he’s walking, keeping his eyes on the prey. He’s grabbing the trident firmly in hand, tilting his head to the side a little – the mask is getting in the way, he should readjust the belts when he gets the chance. It smells like death and formalin on the inside – what else would you expect from something made out of an animal? Blade’s calm, he did it before, and he will do this a thousand times more – blood for the blood God. 

The hare feels pain in its paw. Oh, poor, poor little thing – got caught in a trap. The leg is snapped, snapped in half, absolutely useless now – the beast is coming closer, and its teeth are as sharp as ever. 

Alex screams out, falling face first into the mud. It hurts. It hurts so much, and he would pay anything for this to stop – his lungs are on fire, and… Oh no. Oh God no. He feels something squishy in his shoe. He feels something splashing, he feels it terrifyingly warm – silently, he whimpers, looking around. There’s nowhere to hide. There’s no way to run. The bear trap is clutching his foot tightly. 

Bringing up the trident, Technoblade smiles. 

“You seem tired, Quackity.” 

Coming down, trident’s thorns tear through the man’s stomach. He takes in sharp, small breaths, trying to clutch onto the world of living – full-on crying, he shakes his head. 

Oh, how sharp these teeth are.


End file.
